Fallen
by alicesence
Summary: Sawamura is trying to be honest while Miyuki can't help but to run from the fact.


**Diamond no Ace is not mine**.

Pairing: **Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun**

Warning: **Shounen-Ai**

This is actually my first fanfic and it goes around their regular practice time, and I hope this is going to be a good one,

So please enjoy it!

**Fallen**

"Do you believe in love?"

The older boy jerked while gripping his mitt beside him. Eyes widened after hearing those sudden question.

It's just a stupid question for him, not to mention the one who asked him is an idiot one. He smirked and then looked back to face the brunette.

"What's wrong with you, asking that kind of question? Got dumped?" He chuckled.

The brunette is deep in silent, not answering the older one's question, head glaring at toes with his right hand gripping tight his water bottle. He is sitting on the ground near a big tree alongside with the older boy. Actually they just want to chilling around after some run on the field this morning.

_The hell, now you're ignoring me?_

"Hey, Sawamura. You—"

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"…Huh?"

Miyuki can't believe what Sawamura had said to him. He thinks he just being played by him. He want to laugh hard at him but he can't. Not after a single tear fall on the ground, and he know that it belongs to Sawamura.

"You know, I always thought that this is just a slight feeling of admiration. I always thought that it is just a mistake," Sawamura said with hands hugging his legs. His voice cracked.

"… but it's not, it's something different. I can't take it anymore. It feels so heavy and sometimes I think it will explode anytime when you're around me."

Hearing those words, Miyuki still can't believe it. Such a feeling. To the worst, it is him who make the brunette feels so. He knows that Sawamura isn't playing around. He knows it's a real confession. A weird one too. He doesn't know what should he say to him. He doesn't know what should he do. He doesn't know why Sawamura choose him. Like an uncomplete puzzle, he tried hard to think how to make it right. Sawamura is just—how do you say it? Partner? His presence is the same as other pitcher. There's nothing special.

Miyuki tried to calm his mind for a second, then he looked at Sawamura who is still hugging his legs, trembling as some tears falling down on the ground. He can't look the brunette's eyes clearly.

"Why? Why it has to be me?"

It was the only thing in Miyuki's mind. He even questioning himself.

_Why you have to feel that all because of me? _

While wiping his eyes with his shirt, Sawamura tried to set a little smile and facing Miyuki. His eyes looked horrible but the smile seems genuine.

"Because you're the only one that makes me feel happy. Your smile that gives me a blush, your words that gives me courage, your determination that gives me a chill, all of that,"

Sawamura's smile widen into a big grin, like he always do, except for the swollen-after-crying eyes.

"I love all of you, that's why." He continue.

Hearing those words coming from the brunette, Miyuki can't contain his feeling. A feeling of happiness. He feels something sparked on his heart. Something that he forgot. Something that he can't handle. He want to smile as wide as he can but he know he have to keep his cool. He remembered something he want to forget. A memory that contain hateful feeling because of it. Happiness? He doesn't deserve those kind of feeling. He knows it just a nonsense and he can't let those feeling to approach him again. He absolutely can't. Not after what his parents do because of that feeling.

"_Why did you do this to me?! I can't hold it anymore!"_

"_You are the one who said it! Why don't you just go and abandon us? You just think about yourself! You don't care about me and Kazuya!"_

"_I know I shouldn't marry you! You always think about your work!"_

"_What are you saying? You are the one who said that you love me! And now you're regretting it? Fine! Do what you want to do! I don't care anymore!"_

"_Whatever! You can leave if you want! Like hell I will care about that!"_

_Dammit. Not again._

"I…"

Miyuki gritting his teeth.

"I don't know what to say and I don't know anything about that." Miyuki said that as he stand and brushing away the dusts on his pants, turning his back. He can't face him. He choose to walk away from his spot and start running, abandoning Sawamura who is still sitting on the ground.

After a minute in silent, Sawamura closed his eyes and looked up. He let the wind blows up his hair slowly.

"I guess I'm being rejected, huh?"

**END.**

Hello!

This is my amateur fanfic about Sawamura and Miyuki. Sawamura is trying to say that he's falling in love with Miyuki but Miyuki can't accept his feeling because of his past and different opinion about love (Miyuki is such a jerk, lol)

As I remind you that this goes around at their practice time.

Actually I want to make it longer, but I can't think anything more than this. I'm sleepy LOL

Oh, and sorry for the bad English.

Miyuki x Sawamura is really my favorite! *nosebleed

Well I hope you can give me some review! I really appreciate it!

Xoxo,

Alicesence.


End file.
